kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Manson Raionji
Manson Raionji (来音寺 萬尊, Raionji Manson) is the bancho of the Sumida District. He is known as the Nenbutsu (Buddhist Prayer) Banchou. He seems to have the power to blast anyone and move while sitting with some kind of psychic force but it is shown to be a trick when Akira sees Raionji use it underwater. His power is his abnormally large sized diaphragm that he keeps covered with his coat. Akira defeats him, he loses his followers (who come to believe Akira is the reincarnation of Acala) and then has to pay for all the merchandise with his face on it. He gets very annoyed when people call him bald. He victory phase is "The afterlife is always open for business." Appearance Raionji Hair.jpg|Growing Hair Personality Initially a greedy and self-centered person, he acts like buddha and used his powers to brainwash all the students in Kouji Senior High to be his followers of his cult, whilst also having them buy many key chains, charms, etc. with his image on it. After reforming, he claims to truly believe in Buddha and acts more like a real priest. He is also truly loyal to the members of Kongou's group, risking his life to protect them from Hanzou Aniha, attacking him despite knowing there is a risk that he could die in the process. But there are still moment where his formerly greedy self appears trying to sell his merchandise. He gets very annoyed when people call him bald. His victory phase is "The afterlife is always open for business." Beginning Arc Raionji is one of the 23 Banchou chosen for the 23 Districts project, Raionji is quickly takes over his school, brainwashing all the students with his powers into his followers. He later sent some of his underlings Seitaka and Kongara to the Chiyoda District to make some student to join his cult and to beat some people who they think are going bad things. When Seitaka and Kongara came back defeated by Akira, Raionji was inside the templar where he lives meditating but when Akira crash through the templar and broke down the door by using Kongara, Kongara was gonna crash him but he stop it by using weird force which knock Kongara out cold? Kongara fall into a pool of piranhas and there seem to be no way to save him but Akira saved him by running on water! Everyone started to think he might be a God or a demon but Akira told them when your right foot hits the water, you bring your left! All he did was repeat itself! Everyone was shocked to hear that but Raionji was not effect of what happen and said he is the same as him but Akira didn't agree with him and told him what his goal. Raionji said he wanted to seize the hearts of the people in they filthy country by using his miraculous abilities and renew it as a one large reliogus country with him acting as a living buddha. Akira try to punch Raionji but for some reason he is moving without moving his legs and shout out a blast out of nowhere? Akira block the attack and try to figure out how he do that. When he try to kick him he started to float up in mid-air and said that power seperates human and buddha but he was stopped when Akira use his Double Hammer to move the statue he was on and he fall into the water. When Raionji try to get out Akira punch him right back in and he follows him. When Raionji thought he defeated him Akira got him by the legs and shake him around and sent him flying out of the pool. When they on land he told him he found out his tricks and that the source of Raionji's power, that he enlarged diaphragm allows him to store massive amounts of air with which to use his various attacks. Everyone was suprised to find out Raionji miracles were fake but Raionju told him he didn't win because he found out his sercet. Akira later defeated him easliy and used Meteo Drive to defeat him. Akira told him to let logic throught to be a real man. Raionji followers started to think Akira is the true Budda and want to follow him but Akira told them he doesn't care and only came to venge his friend. Later Raionji lost everything expert Seitaka and Kongara who still but only to tell him he needed to pay some stuff he sold to his followers who return some stuff. Five Dark Vows Arc He later returns with a group of bancho (all defeated by Akira) to assist him against the Five Dark Vows his reason is since Akira took on his 1000 followers to avenge just one friend, he now truly believes in Buddha and he fully believes that Akira is the reincarnation of Acala. He and the other Banchou Alliance defeated the underling and was told they will fight some other times. He is now enrolled in Akira's school where he acts like a real priest saying that the joining of the former banchos was an act of Buddha, but there are times when his former greedy self appears trying to sell his merchandise. Later Raionji and the rest was told to go to an abandoned military base to fight, when they got there the Five Dark Vows shown up and challeged them to a one-on-one fight each of them and they will fight in different level of the base and each one have a suprise in them. Raionji was the third one to fight and he is against Kasuga Sora. When he got on stage it turn out to be a trap and he is trap with Kasuga. Kasuga told him he made him a grave but Raiojin destoryed it because it said he is bald which made Kasuga mad. When they start fighting Raionji try to float away but he can't due to the glass box they trap in and try to destory it but the glass was too strong. Kasuga start attacking Raionji but Kasuga was getting tired by using all the goop but it turn out he used it to trap Raionji! Kasuga contuied to goop him and turn him into a fossil! When he thought he defeated him then a crack on the glass wall broke and it turn out that Raionji reduce caliber of his air attack and broke out and beat Kasuga. When he thought he defeated him it turn out he destory the goop cover and it reveal his true form! He turn out to look like a little boy but then he shown his long tongue. Kasuga told Raionji that when he win he wanted everyone to hate bugs because that will be the only food on the planet of a nuclear bomb attack. But Raionji told him he got a long way ahead to learn but Kasuga called him bald which made Raionji angry and decided to grow hair out of nowhere! Raionji told him that the reason he bald to do his duty as a buddhist and told him it hurt very badly and he can't stand it but Kasuga eat a giant centipede which taste horrible. But then Raionji decided to eat three charred plestiodons. Kasuga got an idea and decided to play a game of Batou Kouron which a game where the two people stand behind a line toward each other and the other person say an insulted and the first person to get out of the line out of angry wins.Kasuga was so far winning and was calm but Raionji wasn't doing well but when he called him a "blebleeech" which angry him so much he went over the line and Raionji won the battle? Raionji and the other saw Ryougen fight with Akira but the place was going to expoled because of Haruya and try to ecape with the others. After that he and the others saw Ryougen fight and Akira was winning. After Akira saved everyone by tossing the bomb away to save them Raionji and the other decided to go out and eat. Kasuga ask Raionji to play a other Batou Kouron game some other time but Raionji angrliy said no thanks. Machine Banchou Arc When Raionji learn of Akira death he went to the hospitality to see. When Raionji and the other Banchou Alliance came in they were all upset and Yuu said if this was a sick joke. All of the Banchou Alliance agree to go where Machine is for revenger expert for Yuu who left and went out. When they got there they fought Machine underlings but when Machine appear he holding a defeated Kiriu. Raionji was so mad he went first and attack him but it wasn't good enough and he defeated him easliy! The whole team was reported dead and Machine went to they highschool and start taking control but they got up and start attacking him again. The whole school classmates join in the fight to save the school but they weren't strong even but then a loud stomp is coming closer and closer. Everyone was confused but then they realize who it is and then Akira broke throught a wall and was reveal to be alive again!? Everyone was happy to see him again but Machine underling told them why is he alive but all of them yelled out "LIKE I CARE" like Akira does and Akira turn to Machine and end up having a second fight! Raionji and the other were there to see Machine fate. The Dark Student Council Arc Raionji and the Banchou Alliance were all at they school talking about they next plan since they took out 17 districts and only seven are remain and those remaining banchou made a team togehter called the Wolf Fang and that they have massive force! The one who is leadering the Wolf Fang is Kyouya Shiga. Akira told Yuu if a person by the name Takeshi was there but Yuu said there weren't a guy named Takeshi. The Banchou Alliance called it a day and Raionji ask about why Akira ask about a guy named Takeshi but Kiriu told him is unnecesary thing to share with strangers? Raionji told him they friends here but Kiriu told them that they are just alliance who owns Akira and that they are not friends. Yuu was laught saiding that he is not even a comrade because his goal was to win the 23 District Project. The next day Ryougen came to Akira highschool and he was beaten half to death!! Akira told him who did this and he said a banchou with a white uniform? Ryougen told Akira they are not from the 23 District Project and passed out? Kiry notice Ryougen scars are pretty bad and know who did this to him and left the group to go after him. They told him what wrong but he didn't listen and told him is a personal thing and left. Raionji and the other Banchou Alliance saw a video on Hinako phone about a guy who look like Akira but it Takeshi and Takeshi told everyone in Japan the plan and he destory Tokyo Tower! Everyone was shock and was wonderly who he is but then a woman came in and told them who he is and it turn out to be Haruka Kodama! They talk about what going on and the reason she here was to tell Akira about Takeshi and told them about what going on in Japan now but then banchou with a white uniform bust through a wall! The white uniform attack Haruka but she dodges but Raionji got hit and fall down. When the white uniform was about to attack Yuu but Haruka stopped his attack and start hitting him but her hand was bleeding and Gouriki tries to attack him but his hand eat her weapon and almost eat her!? But Yuu saved her in time and tried the white uniform. Raionji got up and try to blast him with his air but the white uniform cut his way out and beat Raionji! The white uniform reveals his named to be Gamu Kishiri. Gamu told them what happening and that the 23 District Project was frozen and that a new project called Damocles Project was going on and told them what it is and that there are 46 members! Gamu also said he will have to kill them! Before he could fight Haruka used the Scorpion Killing Technique to the Banchou Alliance! Gamu was questioning why she did that to her allies but later they came up standing to look like zombies and start attacking him! Gamu wasn't able to block due to the new fighting movements and Haruka found an opening and use her technique on him and he was paralyzed. Haruka told him she used a pressure point that temporarily numbs their limbs and increases their physical abilites several times. The Banchou Alliance woke up from the technique and Haruka made, Gamu talk more about the true plan which was called Damocles Project and told them that an island will be bombed and is from 7 days! Haruka told him if he is doing this too but he said he is not part of it. Gamu was trying to break free but Haruka told him he will die and his blood came out and pass out. Haruka told them what happen but then Gamu got up again to kill them. Haruka was smiling and told him it was over because Akira was in the room now! Akira saw what was happing and defeated Gamu with one punch and sent him flying out!! They went to see if Gamu was really defeated and later they told Akira what's happen even the new project called Damocles Project and that they are playing to bomb Mugenjima airport! They decided to go find Kiriu for help but Gamu told him that he was killed by Kenji Isaki which shocked them all but then a hole came out of nowhere and took Gamu! The Banchou Alliance were sad to hear Kiriu was dead but Akira told them he is not a weak guy and he is still alive and Yuu agreed which they were happy to hear. While the Banchou Alliance traveling, Akira read Hinako note that she give him before they left and was happy to know that she cares, Gouriki got her new weapon, they continued to travel to a new island called Mugenjima where they battle will begin but while on the bridge to the Mugenjima, they were under attack by swordfish. After defeating the wild swordfish, the one who was controlling the swordfish revealed himself to be a Dark Student Council member Unabara Banchou who revealed himself to be a giant shark-like creature. Unabara eats most of the bridged which made the Alliance unable to stop the truck to fight him and continued to drive away from it. Yuu used a secret jet engine to speed up the track to escape Unabara but the engine broke down due to the swordfish attack. Gouriki decided to use her new weapon to "fish" Unabara out of the water, after Gouriki locked Unabara with her weapon and toss him away, the Banchou Alliance traveled to Mugenjima safely now. While walking around, the Banchou Alliance saw how foggier it was and that no one was living in Mugenjima, but they end up finding a taxi driver from out of nowhere and the driver drove them to a nearby hotel to rest before the big battle. While everyone slept, a Dark Student Council member named Hanzou Aniha sneak into Yuu room and was about to kill him but Raionji came into the room and stop him. Raionji explained that he knew that Hanzou was using Anjuin to put everyone into a deep sleep, Raionji also explained that since he is also a hypnotist, he was able to be not effected. Hanzou jumps out of the window to escape from Raionji but Raionji followed Hanzou and order him to set his friend's free from the curse he put them but Hanzou told him the only way to set them free is to defeat him. While Raionji was being beaten, he told Hanzou that he will protect them but Hanzou told him he knows who he really is and think he doesn't really care about them and stab him with his foot, but it turns out to be an illusion created by Raionji and grab him. Hanzou manager to lift Raionji and toss him over the building and follows him to finish him. While Raionji was falling, he thought he was going to die but soon realize that he needs to protect his friends and it was his turn to save them. Raionji used all of his Katsu to launch at Hanzou and end up defeating him. Hanzou came out of the smoke all defeated and realized that he underestimated Raionji too much and thought he gave up his life, but it turns out that Raionji survived the blast due to the force of the blast knocked him flying into another room. Raionji ask why Hanzou would use a disguise which Hanzou told him because he did it for himself and he should understand since he is a precious but Raionji yelled at him and told him even if he is precious he has friends now and know they lives are more important than his and told him if he has anything worth in life. Final Chapter In the series final chapter, it is revealed he has become a mangaka (manga artist) under the pen name "Manson", but is not doing very well: His latest piece, based on the battle with Takeshi Kongou (starring himself in Akira's place though) but his editor rejects it (mocking Nenbutsu's character and the premise), but is apparently liked in the industry for his enthusiasm and perseverance. Abilities * Hypnosis: Possessing considerable talent for manipulation, Raionji is able to brainwash people easily using his powers, converting a school of one thousand students into his loyal followers. The scale of his expertise is visible against Gisou Bancho when he is the only one to see through Gisou Bancho's whistling technique and guard against it, as well as making him imagine a fake Nenbutsu Bancho in the middle of a fistfight. * Diaphragm: The source of Raionji's power, his enlarged diaphragm allows him to store massive amounts of air with which to use his various attacks. Banchou Stats *'Strength': 4/10 *'Stamina': 5/10 *'Spirit': 6/10 *'Intelligence': 7/10 *'Agility': 6/10 *'Technique': 7/10 Attacks He fights using his Katsu (Punishment) power, which is really the air he exhales. Nenbutsu Banchou has also demonstrated high expertise in hypnosis, always being vigilant against it and effectively using during battle as with Gisou Banchou. * Katsu (喝, Katsu): Raionji exhales air at tremendous speed while yelling Katsu making it seem like divine punishment when it is really compressed air being exhaled out of his mouth. The major weak-point is simply slapping him to turn his head diverts the attack to the sides, or just by covering his mouth renders the move useless. ** Katsu Attack (喝撃, Katsugeki): An enhanced version of his normal Katsu, inflicting greater damage. Used while under the influence of Haruka Kodama's Entwining Evil: Hell's Gate. * Lotus Pose: Sea of Clouds (蓮華座「雲海」, Renge-za "Unkai"): Raionji adopts a lotus sitting position and by using just a small exhale he moves backwards without getting up. * Lotus Pose: Heaven Embrace (蓮華座「天抱」, Renge-za "Tenhou"): Just his Sea of Clouds Raionji uses the same move but exhaling at the floor to make him "float" in the air. * Divine Punishment: Prayer Bead Attack (仏罰・珠念撃, Butsubatsu - Shunengeki): Raionji's desperation move by exhaling while holding his prayer beads in front of him he launches them like mini cannon balls. * Buddha Attack (仏撃, Butsugeki): Similiar to Katsu, but with a narrow area of effect, giving it 5 times the power and range of the standard Katsu attack enabling it to destroy bulletproof glass. *'Buddha Evil Attack' (仏魔撃, Butsumageki): Raionji creates a beam of highly compressed air capable of piercing through an amber cocoon formed by Sora Kasuga's Tallow Fossil and "hitting" his side. Raionji punishing his subordinate with Katsu.jpg|Katsu Raionji dodging Akira's kick.jpg|Lotus Pose: Sea of Clouds Raionji dodging up.jpg|Lotus Pose: Heaven Embrace Divine Pumishmnet Prayer Bead Attack.jpg|Divine Punishment Prayer Bead Attack Buddha Attack.jpg|Buddha Attack Relationships * Akira Kongou: 'After his battle which him he started to have repect to him and assist him against the Five Dark Vows his reason is since Akira took on his 1000 followers to avenge just one friend, he now truly believes in Buddha and he fully believes that Akira is the reincarnation of Acala the budhist god of Destruction. * 'Seitaka and Kongara: Two of Raionji's initial followers who still follow him after he loses to Akira. * Sora Kasuga: ' Raionji's opponent during the battle with the Dark Vows, Kasuga seems to grow attached to him afterwards, as he is seen suggesting they have another Batou Kouron match. * 'Hanzou Aniha: In spite of Hanzou's attempt to kill the group, Raionji tries to befriend them after the battle and is visibly upset by his suicide. Quotes * "The afterlife is always open for business!" (catchphrase) Trivia * With his diaphragm exposed, he resembles a Daibutsu (Large Buddha) statue. * A running gag is that Raionji is often ignored or disregarded by the rest of Team Kongou. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Alliance